A vehicle seat is a significant component in the manufacture of vehicles. Although many vehicle seats have industrial potential, there is a need to improve vehicle seat assemblies. Typically, a vehicle seat assembly includes a seat back frame pivotally connected to a seat bottom frame with relatively little surface area contact. In many situations, a large portion of the weight of the seat back frame is supported merely by the surface area of contact of connection between the seat back and seat bottom frames. Thus, a relatively large amount of stress is directed onto a relatively small surface area at which the seat back frame connects to the seat bottom.
Moreover, many seat assemblies have connecting components requiring a relatively close fit during assembly thereof. In many situations, if the seat is assembled imprecisely, then the weight placed thereon constantly shifts during vehicle travel, resulting in seat flutter. Furthermore, such seat assemblies have connecting components that are difficult to assemble during the manufacturing of the vehicle seat. For example, in many situations, it may take the manufacturing technician or technicians several times to connect the seat back frame to the seat bottom frame, due to the relatively close connection required. Moreover, the manufacturing technician is required to retract the seat back trim in order to properly secure the seat back to the seat bottom. This difficulty increases manufacturing time and, in turn, increases costs.
Thus, what is needed is a vehicle seat assembly having a relatively large surface area of contact at which the seat back frame connects to the seat bottom frame to provide sufficient surface area support.
What is also needed is a vehicle seat assembly having a fit which connects the seat back frame to the seat bottom frame and uniformly absorbs weight placed thereon.
What is also needed is a vehicle seat assembly having connecting components requiring less manufacturing time.